jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Verlorenes Battalion
"Forward, you maggots. Show them your power! Show them your strength! Show them that you are not worthless! FOR THE GLORY OF THE BATTALION!" '' Major Tanya Von Degurechaff, commander of the Verlorenes Battalion. The Verlorenes Battalion, officially called the 107th Expeditionary Battalion, is a detachment of the First Order that travels throughout the universe and hunts down enemies of the Order. Though it's technical mission is exploration, the Battalion focuses on hunting and destroying any and all enemies to the First Order. Overview The 107th Expeditionary Battalion or the "Verlorenes Battalion" is a battalion of the First Order army. Originally, the 107th was created at the request of First Order officer Major Tanya Von Degurechaff, a rising star in the First Order Army. The Verlorenes Battalion was formed by General Hux with the intention of crippling any potential rivals. Due to Major Degurechaff's rising sucess, Hux and the rest of the First Order High Command gave her a seemingly useless force made up of traitors, misfits and rejects. However, Major Degurechaff managed to transform the Verlorenes Battalion from a rag-tag group of First Order rejects into one of the most powerful and dangerous fighting forces in the galaxy. Now, the Verlorenes Battalion wanders throughout the galaxy, crushing whoever stands in the First Order's way. Inner Workings Ostensibly, any onlooker would mistake the 107th Battalion as identical to most First Order detachments. However, this is far from the truth. Major Degurechaff controls the Battalion completely and totally. The battalion is totally loyal to Degurechaff. While they still serve the First Order and its ends, Degurechaff determines every action of the Battalion, completely and totally. For the average soldier, Major Degurechaff is either an angel or the devil. Either way, she is to be feared and obeyed above all else. The command structure of Verlorenes Battalion is made up of Major Degurechaff and her senior staff. Due to the fact that "Major" is the highest position in the battalion, the majority of officers hold the rank Lieutenant. The second-in-command, Captain Yaag Rosch, holds the position of Executive Officer of the Verlorenes Battalion. However, Major Degurechaff's real right hand is her personal Adjutant, First Lieutenant Viktoriya Ivanovna Serebryakov. The Battalion is broken into two divisions, the Space and Ground Forces. Major Degurechaff often personally commands the ground forces, while the Space Forces are commanded by Lieutenant Commander 'Vertasa, the acting commander of the 107th's primary vessel and base of operations: the ''Deus Ex Machina. The 107th Battalion technically follows orders from General Hux and the rest of the First Order command staff. However, the general disinterest of the high command and Major Degurechaff's general dislike of them results in the 107th having a surprising amount of autonomy. Despite the First Order's strong anti-alien biases and philosophies, the Verlorenes Battalion often employs the uses of various aliens and even recruits them into its ranks, such as Trandoshan Mercenaries. One of the most prominent examples is Bartarus, a Jiralhanae warrior who serves as the main commander of the ground forces aside from Major Degurechaff. Members Senior Staff * Tanya Von Degurechaff * Yaag Rosch * Viktoriya Ivanovna Serebryakov * Jihl Nabaat * 'Vertasa * Karl Gorvest * Gae Lindus(Deceased) * Bartarus Science Division * Vexen Replica 44 * Satela Devurm Stormtrooper Crops * Storm * Nines * Zeroes * Hans * Breaker * Tasilum Trivia * Verlorenes come from the German word for "lost." Hence the battalion's nickname is that of the "Lost Battalion" in reference to both how the Battalion is made up of rejected soldiers and how it operates independently of the First Order. Category:Members of the First Order Category:Villains Category:Villain Groups Category:Groups Category:Star Wars Characters Category:Soldiers